I don't think it suits you
by VisnaValyriaHunt
Summary: Slowly, the king crept from the room, backing up until his back touched the far wall. His shoulders shook, tears clinging to the lashes of his half closed eyes. His left hand held a death grip of his sword's hilt, his free hand raised to muffle the laughter that threatened to break out in a roar. [One Shot]


**I don't think it suits you..**

 **BBC Merlin One Shot**

 **Word Count: 761**

Gweneviere gracefully waltz down the large halls of the Pendragon castle, Arthur who had been in a playful mood recently, skulked behind her fully intending to pop up to startle his queen. That thought was interrupted when the soft sound of humming filtered from the room of which Gwen had just emerged a few moments prior. Blue eyes narrowed at the solid wood door, his fingers stretching out before curling around the hilt of his sword. Merlin had gone to fetch Hunith, whose health had been deteriorating as of late, there was not another soul the King could think of who would be in his chambers. Silently Arthur pushed the door open further, his gaze sweeping the room before they landed on the source of the humming. Slowly, the king crept from the room, backing up until his back touched the far wall. His shoulders shook, tears clinging to the lashes of his half closed eyes. His left hand held a death grip of his sword's hilt, his free hand raised to muffle the laughter that threatened to break out in a roar.

After a few moments and a lot of deep breathing, Arthur settled himself down, creeping towards the door again to peer past the wood. His internal struggle to maintain what little composure he had left reared its head again as his gaze settled on the spectacular sight.

Across the room, facing the fireplace was Sir Percival. Donned in a vibrantly red silk gown and a pair of matching slippers the knight had his eyes closed. A sparkling jewel hung from around his neck, rings adorned his fingers. Held to his ears, silver wrapped around large diamond earrings the knight had obviously been admiring. The usually silent and burly knight was humming a rather popular song that had been circulating around the young women of the palace as of late, though Arthur just barely managed to make out which tune the Knight seemed to be swaying to, his steps light as he moved through the waltz.

His composure failed him, laughter bubbled and burst past his lips, painfully wracking his ribs and causing his chest to heave. This threw the King off balance and had Arthur tumbling into the room, his knees hitting the stone loudly as one hand braced himself up, the other wrapped around his still vibrating stomach. Arthur faintly heard the sound of jewels falling to the floor, and the hiss of the knight has he spun around swiftly.

Arthur sucked in a deep breath, Percival stood shock still his eyes wide and jaw slack. His senses returned and the silk clad knight rushed to the door, peering down the hall before slamming the wooden barricade closed and dropping the lock, he spun around, back pressed to the only thing keeping him standing. Arthur was just managed to stumble to his feet, hands bracing himself against the table, he managed to collapse into a chair.

"It's not what it appears to be King Arthur..." He floundered for an explanation but the now sobered King interrupted him, holding up a hand to stop the words.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Sir Percival, but that color is simply not you." Another laughing fit ensued. Gathering what was left of his pride, the knight collected his garments and disappeared, when Arthur could see again, the knight was back in the expected attire. Something passed between King and Knight before Percival took his quick leave.

Day's passed with little excitement, Merlin returned in a sour mood. His mother was not faring well after their journey. Arthur was chomping at the bit to tell his servant about the incident, but understanding the need to worry over his mother kept silent vigil over his friend. When Hunith began to regain her strength, Merlin seemed to light up, he returned to his duties, more focused than before, and it was then that the King spoke of the incident, behind closed doors and in low voices of course.

The next time Merlin passed Percival though, the knight knew immediately that the King had told the man. The servant snorted back a laugh and could not rightfully look him in the eyes. The other knights were confused as to the embarrassed nature of Percival around their King, and even more at the constant laughter when the King or Merlin saw Percival. None of the three men would fork out an explanation as to the comedy. The knights eventually let it go.

King Arthur, Sir Percival and Merlin never did forget the knights 'Fashion incident'.


End file.
